Alfa unido
by Lord Sandman
Summary: Ichimatsu siempre había sido un Alfa "defectuoso" no sólo no mostraba las características dominantes típicas de su especie, sino que tampoco tenía atracción hacia ningún Omega. O eso creía, hasta que su compañero de banda perdió su collar favorito. [Au] Omegaverse - IchiKara.


**Alfa unido.**

 **Hola, hoy vengo con esta nueva historia, un pequeño one-shot Ichikara. Au omegaverse y el de la banda de rock.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **Resumen** : Ichimatsu siempre había sido un Alfa "defectuoso" no sólo no mostraba las características dominantes típicas de su especie, sino que tampoco tenía atracción hacia ningún Omega. O eso creía, hasta que su compañero de banda perdió su collar favorito. [Au] Omegaverse - IchiKara.

* * *

 **Alfa unido.**

Defectuoso...

Desde la primera vez que escuchaste que eras un Alfa no pudiste evitar pensar que estabas defectuoso, fuiste tú antes que nadie quien llegó a esa conclusión, antes de que alguien te señalara como un anormal tú ya lo habías aceptado.

Durante la secundaria, la época donde la mayoría de los jóvenes se presentaban como Alfas, omegas o betas; había algo malo contigo. Sí bien, tu registro decía que eras un Alfa no lo parecía. Eras alto y fuerte, pero había omegas que también lo eran y a diferencia de los alfas de tu escuela no te volvía loco el olor de un Omega inclusive si este estaba apunto de entrar en celo.

El doctor familiar hizo algunas pruebas de reacción y sus conclusiones fueron que, al igual que los betas, no podías captar los olores del Omega y por lo tanto no podías reaccionar a este. Con un libido que estaba directamente relacionado con la capacidad de olfato y con tu nula reacción a las feromonas del Omega, una cosa era clara... Ibas a morir Virgen.

Dejando de lado el tema de tu virginidad, el doctor bajó tu categoría de "Alfa" a un "no Alfa", esto no te volvía directamente un Beta, sino que te dejaba degradado en un estado medio donde no eras considerado ninguno de los dos, era el lugar donde se encontraban todos los defectuosos que no podían ayudar a la preservación de la especie.

Un " no Alfa " no podía estudiar para convertirse en doctor o en un abogado, los puestos del gobierno estaban reservados para alfas, las cosas del hogar estaban reservadas para los omegas y para los betas y los defectuosos estaban los trabajos en las oficinas, en las construcciones, en las fábricas, siempre bajo el mando de un Alfa. Era difícil que un beta cumpliera su sueño ya que los Alfas les ponían muchas trabas, por suerte tú no eras un beta y tu sueño no era convertirte en un abogado o un doctor. Con el paso del tiempo encontraste algo que te apasionaba y en donde no importaba lo que fueras siempre y cuando tuvieras talento: la música.

Aprendiste a tocar la guitarra y después de muchas audiciones lograste llamar la atención de un hombre que buscaba miembros para una nueva banda de rock.

Tus compañeros de banda eran algo extraños, pero fue fácil para ti adaptarte ya que todos se trataban como si fueran familia. Osomatsu el vocalista era un Alfa que estaba unido con el bajista un Omega llamado Choromatsu, ambos forman una inusual pareja ya que a pesar de que el mayor era un Alfa la última palabra en las decisiones la tenía siempre el Omega (algo difícil cuando la mayoría de los alfas se sentían como los únicos que podían decidir sobre todo).

Todomatsu el encargado del teclado era un Omega, a pesar de tener una cara de ángel era un demonio que siempre obtenia lo que quería, sí tenía una idea para cambiar algo era casi seguro que se aprobaría, no sólo porque sabía como controlar a la gente, sino porque salía con el representante: Atsushi, no sabías mucho de él más que era de sonrisa fácil, de carácter tranquilo y era un Alfa.

También estaba Jyushimatsu el baterista, un chico energético que siempre mostraba una sonrisa, fue fácil relacionarte con él.

Y por último estaba Karamatsu un chico excéntrico que se encargaba de la segunda guitarra y los coros, el único beta en la banda. Servicial, amable, doloroso, eran sólo unas de las palabras que se te ocurrían para describir a Karamatsu. El tipo de persona que se guardaba todo para él, te molestaba tanto que a veces querías golpearlo. En el escenario siempre parecía brillar, tan contrario a ti que eras más bien sombrío, era este contraste el que hizo que a las fans les empezaran a gustar verlos juntos porque según ellas se complementaban.

Creías que se equivocaban.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Había sido un día agotador, después del concierto tuviste que soportar la visita de las fans que habían ganado en tour por los camerinos, era el tercer del año y solían hacer uno cada vez que alcanzaban el millón de discos vendidos. Se podría decir que ya eran una banda famosa y eso era bueno. Quien más tenía fans (locas) era Karamatsu, sinceramente no sabías que le veían a ese tipo.

Cuando las chicas por fin se fueron era momento de descansar, Osomatsu sugirió que todos fueran a beber y a celebrar las buenas nuevas: Jyushimatsu por fin se había encontrado una novia. Todos parecían ansiosos por ir a celebrar, quizás demasiado tarde te diste cuenta de que Karamatsu no está presente.

—Seguramente sus fans volvieron a robar su brillante ropa interior. -comento Osomatsu, aunque parecía una broma lo decía en serio. Ya habían robado varias cosas de Karamatsu cuando esté se descuidaba durante las visitas vip.

Ya que no podían esperar más todos empezaron a salir, pero antes de que pudieras hacer lo mismo Osomatsu te detuvo.

—Creo que tal vez Karamatsu perdió algo importante.

—¿Debiera importarme eso? -no pudiste evitar gruñir, no era tu problema si ese tipo había perdido algo.

—Si, debería importarte. Son compañeros y los compañeros se ayudan. -olfateo ligeramente antes de sonreír amplio. —Te encargo que lo ayudes. ¿Esta bien?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?

—Eres el más indicado. -te dio unas palmadas en el hombro antes de salir a toda prisa.

Gruñendo y poniendo una mala cara te encaminaste hasta la habitación del guitarrista, golpeaste con fuerza la puerta esperando por una respuesta.

—Kusomatsu todos fueron a conocer a la novia de Jyushi, deja de hacer lo que sea que estás haciendo y ven de una vez.

—¿Ichimatsu?Emm... ¿N-no está cerca Osomatsu? -preguntó el guitarrista desde la habitación, se escuchaba nervioso por alguna razón.

—No, no está. Él dijo que yo te ayudara, así que abre... - por alguna razón te sentías molesto de que preguntará por él cuando tú estabas allí.

—Em... E-esta bien, espera un momento. - Después de esperar por unos segundos Karamatsu abrió la puerta. Entraste a la habitación mirando que todo estaba en total desorden.

—¿Qué pasó?

—N-no encuentro mi collar. -respondió nervioso, era extraño escuchar su voz titubeante ya que siempre se mostraba tan seguro.

—¿Sólo eso? -preguntaste y lo viste asentir. —Te ayudaré a buscarlo. -te agradeció en un susurro antes de buscar por su cuenta. Desde hace unos minutos que habías notado el olor que emanaba de su cuarto, seguramente uno d sus ridículos perfumes se había roto de nuevo. Ya había pasado antes pero ahora que estaba en un lugar cerrado como lo era su habitación lo sentías más intenso.

Estabas buscando su collar cuando de pronto escuchaste que algo caía al suelo, cuando te giraste hacia Karamatsu viste un frasco rodar por el suelo, un frasco lleno de dulces de colores, Karamatsu cayó sobre sus rodillas. Diste un paso hacia él antes de que levantara las manos haciendo un gesto para que no te acercaras.

—¡Espera, no te acerques! Se han llevado mis supresores...-dijo, por alguna razón de pronto parecía acalorado. —Vete por favor. -pidió, aún así ignoraste su petición y te acercaste.

El olor que habías captado antes se intensificó cuando te acercaste, por primera vez en tu vida sentiste tu pulso acelerarse y como tu sangre cerebral se mudaba al sur haciendo reaccionar a un amigo el cual nunca se había dignado a despertar antes. En palabras más mundanas, estabas teniendo una ereccion.

¿Pero cómo había pasado eso?

Con el poco uso de razón que sin tenías repasaste los acontecimientos. Karamatsu había perdido su collar, ese collar que por alguna razón nunca se quitaba, tenía supresores, estaba acalorado y al parecer despedía un delicioso aroma que terminaba poco a poco con la cordura que te quedaba.

¡Era un Omega! Y por sí fuera poco se trataba un Omega entrando en celo. Te sentiste idiota por no darte cuenta antes.

Trataste de retroceder quizás Osomatsu que era un Alfa unido (y al cual no le afectaba el celo de otro Omega que no fuese el suyo) podría ayudar dándole a Karamatsu de los supresores de Choromatsu o algo así. Pero el plan que estabas trazando desapareció en el momento en el que viste a Karamatsu, temblando, sudando, con la cara completamente sonrojada, sus manos trataban sin éxito de esconder su ereccion y entonces para empeorarlo todo el guitarrista abrió la boca dejando escapar un gemido con tu nombre.

Desde ese punto tu autocontrol se fue a la mierda.

Lo próximo que sabías era que tenías a tu compañero contra la pared, que estabas besándolo, el sonido de un beso húmedo mientras sus lenguas chocaban, que tus manos quitaban sin cuidado la ropa del guitarrista y que Karamatsu te ayudaba a sacarte la camisa casi con la misma desesperación, que sus manos temblaban nerviosas tratando de quitarte el cinturón y que empujabas tus caderas contra las suyas creando una deliciosa pero a la vez dolorosa fricción... Necesitaban más que sólo fricción.

Sin dificultad levantaste al guitarrista, sentiste sus piernas envolverse en tu cintura y como sus dedos se hundieron en tu cabello, te moviste lentamente por la habitación sin romper el beso hasta que encontraste la cama cayendo en ella sobre Karamatsu , este soltó un extraño sonido que al principio creiste que había sido de dolor.

Mientras el Omega recuperaba algo de aire de manera escandalosa, tú te encargaste de arrancar la ropa que aún llevaba. Una vez que se encontraba desnudo te tomaste unos segundos para verlo, nunca habías reparado en lo hermoso que era hasta ese entonces, recorriste lentamente tus dedos por el interior de su pierna, el lubricante natural del Omega en celo mojaba sus glúteos. El cuerpo de Karamatsu se estremeció bajo tu toque, tus dedos se deslizaron fácilmente dentro del cuerpo del Omega arrancando de su boca una orquesta de gemidos.

Karamatsu estaba desesperado, por el efecto del celo pedía por ti en un tono de voz tan lastimero que no sabías que podía hacer. Diciendo cosas vergonzosas que seguramente nunca diría como "tus dedos se mueven dentro... Ahh, se siente increíble" "Quiero tu pene dentro de mi" "Uhm ahh que grande es lo deseo en mi" "follame duro" cosas que normalmente te darían pena ajena, pero en ese momento que estabas más caliente que el mismísimo infierno y que tu interruptor interno llamado instinto parecía estar en "follar, follar y follar" no tenías cabeza para avergonzarte por esas cosas.

Nunca habías imaginado que la sensación de estar dentro de un Omega fuera tan gratificante. Fue fácil deslizarte dentro gracias al lubricante, el cuerpo de Karamatsu temblaba con cada estocada, su expresión era algo extraña de descifrar, por una parte parecía a punto de llorar, pero también parecía estar sumergido en el placer mientras se aferraba a tu espalda con fuerza y su boca pedía entre gemidos por más y más.

El vaivén de tus caderas chocando contra el cuerpo de Karamatsu, la caliente sensación del cuerpo del Omega, la manera deliciosa en la que su interior envolvía tu pene, cada vez que tocabas ese punto en su interior que lo hacía gritar cosas sin sentido. Nunca hubieras imaginado que se sentía asi de bien ( o tal vez era debido a que se trataba de Karamatsu).

Continuaste con las embestidas en un ritmo errático a veces lentas las veces fuerte y profundas, estas últimas provocaban que el Omega arqueara la espalda echando la cabeza hacia atrás, fue allí que notaste que el delicioso aroma que envolvía la habitación provenía de ese lugar, casi de manera inconsciente tu nariz se pegó a ese lugar en su cuello que despedía las feromonas del Omega, aspiraste con fuerza ese aroma que te volvía loco antes de que tu boca fuera a ese punto y tus dientes se clavaran con fuerza.

—¡Ahh ngh! -Karamatsu emitió un gemido con una mezcla de dolor, sorpresa y placer a partes iguales. Sentiste como el cuerpo del Omega te atrapaba con fuerza antes correrse.

Tus dientes perforaron la blanca piel del guitarrista dejando una profunda marca rojiza, Karamatsu parecía agotado después de eso, pero tu aún no habías alcanzado tu límite y tus caderas continuaron moviéndose. Sí bien normalmente que continuaras moviéndote sería incómodo para él, pero durante el celo el cuerpo del Omega estaba siempre listo para seguir el ritmo del Alfa. Aunque ahora Karamatsu parecía tener la mente más clara y si antes pedía que terminaras dentro ahora, con un poco de su raciocinio de regreso, te pedía lo contrario.

—¡No... Ahh... No lo hagas dentro yo... Ahh, mmg... Voy a quedar embarazado yo... ahh ahh m¡oh, my god!

Y sí tu no estuvieras pensando con el pene seguramente le hubieras hecho caso en lugar de decir.

—Vamos a hacer un lindo bebé. -dando las últimas estocada antes de correrte dentro.

Gruñiste extasiado cuando fuiste atrapado por el cuerpo del Omega, Karamatsu había callado su gemidos mordiendo con fuerza tu hombro. Cuando el calor de sus cabezas de disipó y volvieron a pensar de manera coherente los dos se vieron con los rostros completamente rojos. Durante el calor de su encuentro lo habías marcado y él te había marcado de regreso lo cual los convertía ahora en una pareja unida para siempre.

Aún estabas atrapado dentro del cuerpo del Omega para cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que habían hecho, pero como ya no había manera de deshacer la unión (y aún sí la hubiera no querían) Karamatsu volvío a envolver sus brazos en tu cuello y tú te acercaste para besarlo, al final lo hicieron de nuevo sin todo ese salvajismo de la vez anterior pero con una pasión nueva que no sabias como describir.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Osomatsu reía con fuerza mientras golpeaba la mesa. Te estabas conteniendo para no golpearlo, al final no habían podido ir a tomar junto a todos, querían guardar el secreto de lo que había pasado,vpero la marca en sus cuellos y el nuevo olor de Alfa y Omega unidos los delataba.

—Sabía que Karamatsu era un Omega. -dijo el cantante, el de cabello verde le lanzaba una mirada casi tan asesina como la tuya.

—¿Sabías que era un Omega y aún así le mandaste un Alfa? Pensé que el diabólico aquí era Totty. -Choromatsu señaló al más joven de la banda.

—Cierto Totty, paga la apuesta. -demandó el vocalista.

—¡No es justo! -se quejo el menor pegando la apuesta, Osomatsu se salvó del golpe que ibas a darle sólo porque fue Choromatsu el que lo golpeó por estar apostando sobre Karamatsu.

Osomatsu lloriqueo diciendo "era obvio que se gustaban sólo les di un empujón". Con eso quedaba claro que los supresores cambiados por dulces habían sido cosa de Osomatsu. Aunque la marca la pudiste hacer debido a que no tenía su collar, así que también era culpa de las fans.

Hasta donde estabas llegó Karamatsu, lo primero que notaste cuando se acercó fue la marca que lo hacía tuyo. Nervioso se acercó manteniendo el rostro hacia abajo.

—¿Que pasa?-preguntaste, olía como un Omega en estrés (tus instintos te lo decían)

—No estoy embarazado. -susurro, parecía frustrado.

Las posibilidades de que una pareja recién unida tuviera un bebé eran muy bajas, por no decir que casi nulas, no te sorprendía. Sin embargo Karamatsu parecía decepcionado.

—¿Y por eso vas a llorar? -preguntaste abrazándolo por la cintura, el Omega envolvió sus brazos en tu cuello.

—¿Vas a estar conmigo aún así? ¿Te harás responsable?

—Claro... -respondiste antes de quedarte embelesado con el rostro sonriente de Karamatsu. Antes esa estúpida sonrisa te hubiera hecho querer golpearlo, pero ahora sólo podías verlo y sonreir como idiota.

Cuando Karamatsu salió de nuevo Osomatsu se acercó sólo para decirte.

—Lo siento Ichimatsu, se acabaron las vaginas para ti. Desde ahora tu debilidad es nuestro miembro más doloroso. Feliz vida de Alfa unido.

Y aunque lo dijo con tono de broma era en serio.

Ahora eras un Alfa unido con Karamatsu para toda la vida... Extrañamente no tenías quejas

* * *

#Mi instinto maternal me lo dijo.

Espero que les haya gustado. No olviden dejar su comentario si quieren.

:'D

Chao.


End file.
